


Missing

by Lynn_Minoha (Motoko)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Betaed, Bromance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kidnapping, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motoko/pseuds/Lynn_Minoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danny gets captured Steve is heavily worried and tries desperately to get his partner back. </p><p> </p><p>UPDATE: Betaed version is no up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missing member

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a slash fanfiction, though it could be interpreted as one. There is no McDanno, just big bromance, so don't look for any kiss or even more. Not gonna happen in this one. XD   
> Many thanks to my lovely beta-reader Kamui_kun for correcting this. 
> 
> Cursive text means someone is thinking those lines.

It was the morning of a normal day. Danny came home from buying some things at the near store before going to work. He opened his front door and walked in when he felt something hard knocking him out from behind.

He fell down, blackness surrounding him before he even hit the floor. The attackers were quick, they carried and loaded him into a van and left the scene only a minute later.

 

One hour later Steve was sitting in his office at Five-0 headquarters and wondering where Danny was. If he had had something else to do before work he would have called.

Coming too late was something Steve had never witnessed since working with Danny as his partner. Even though everything had been fine yesterday, a bad feeling suddenly creep up in Steve.

He picked up his cell phone for the third time in a row and called Danny again, with the same result as before, the call went straight to voice mail.

"Still no answer?", Chin asked, his head looking out of his office.

"No. I'll go check on him. I have a bad feeling. Can you please organize an ambulance to be ready at call?"

"Sure, brah. Do you need HPD?"

"No, Danny will kill me if I make too much of a fuss."

Chin laughed.

"Okay."

 

A few minutes later Steve arrived at Danny's apartment and jumped out of his car. When he got closer he saw the front door was open and his fear increased.

Steve pulled out his gun and slowly entered in Danny's house. He saw two grocery bags, the contents sprawled around on the floor. Right next to them were the keys for the Camaro.

"Danny? Danny are you here?"

Steve yelled for Danny but didn't get a response. He kneeled down and touched something red on the floor and sniffed it.

It was blood and most probably Danny's from what the scene looked like. Steve pulled his phone out and called HQ while he went up the stairs. Chin picked up.

"Hey Steve, is Danny okay?"

"Chin, call HPD. I think Danny's been kidnapped."

There was a short pause like Chin needed a second to let the information sink in.

"We'll be there in ten."

Steve completed the search, but there was no sign of Danny. The bed had been made and everything looked like Danny had been about to go to work, except that someone else seemed to have other plans for him.

Steve asked the neighbors, but they all answered with the same excuse. They hadn't seen anything.

Chin and Kono arrived ten minutes later, right behind them an HPD squad car. Steve approached the cousins.

"The house is empty. They must have surprised Danny when he came home from the store.

The grocery bags and his key are all around on the floor, like he dropped them. I found a little bit of blood on the floor, it's most likely Danny's."

Steve told the two officers to give out a missing person report and start a search for Danny and his unknown captors.

Chin and Kono took a short look at the scene and with the little evidence they had they went back to Five-0 headquarters.

  


Later at Five-0 HQ

"Do we know anything about the guys who took Danny?", Kono asked.

Steve shook his head.

"No, nothing. HPD is working on it, but except the blood on the floor which they confirmed is Danny's they found nothing. The captors left no evidence and nobody saw them. "

Steve sounded frustrated.

"Sounds like a planned and fast strike", Chin added bitterly.

Chin and Kono were worried about Danny, but they knew that Steve was way more involved than they were.

He was not only Danny's partner but his friend and they both shared something special together that most people don't.

"Kono, did you try tracking Danny's phone?"

"Yeah, but without success. It seems to be off. Boss, what if all of this is related to some case like it was with Rick Peterson?"

Steve winced.

"Okay, we need HPD at Stan's and Rachel's house. Make sure no one except officers that are familiar to Five-0 gets in contact with them. Chin, call Rachel and make sure she and Grace are home. If they're not call one of your friends in HPD to pick them up. If this is about an old case we'll make sure they are safe."

Steve started to walk around aimlessly when suddenly his cell phone started ringing. He looked at the display and startled when it showed Danny's name.

"Kono, trace the call! It's Danny!"

Steve picked up the call and desperately called his partner's name.

"Danny?"

A male voice answered, but it was not Danny.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Commander McGarrett."

Steve gave Chin a sign to record the call, which was answered with a nod.

"Who are you and where's Danny?"

"Oh straight to the point. Good. Your partner is fine, for now. But that will change if you don't follow my orders. You got something that's mine. The drugs from the raid two months ago."

"Oeno, if you lay a finger on him, I'll kill you."

The man chuckled.

"I'll give you 3 hours to get the drugs and put them in a fully fueled boat. Once I'm off the island, I'll tell you where your partner is. You better start preparations. If you don't, your partner will be the one paying for it."

"Kono, do you have a location?"

"Unfortunately no, I lost the signal at Kapālama."

"The area is too big. We only have three hours", Steve said, trying hard to keep the desperation out of his voice.

"Wait, Oeno Kapono had three warehouses at Kapālama Stream", said Chin and opened a folder with the case related pictures in it. We found drugs in two of the warehouses, but one was empty. Because it didn't seem to be used they put it back up for rent last month, but it has been empty since then. The other two are still on hold. So if the younger brother of the Oeno's didn't rent a new one maybe they still use it."

"Didn't had the third warehouse some rooms underground?"

Chin nodded to answer Kono's question.

"It would be clever, HPD isn't watching it anymore, because they think it's not used. Okay, let's check it out. Chin, call for backup, Kono and I will prepare a plan on how we 'll get inside. I want everything to go smoothly."


	2. Danny's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part concentrates on Danny and his POV.

Danny had been violently pulled out of the truck by two men and carried into a small room, the only light coming from a bulb in the middle of the ceiling. When they pushed him down into a small wooden chair and restrained him he regained consciousness. The barrel of a gun was pointed at his face. 

“If you move or try anything funny, we'll shoot you, so don't act cool.” 

Danny coughed slightly and licked his lips. He knew the guy that was standing in front of him. His name was Kanoa Oeno and his older brother had been arrested by Five-0 two months ago. To make long things short, they were dealers, selling drugs, arms and whatever illegal thing they found and made a lot of money. 

Unfortunately the younger one of the brothers escaped and had been hidden...until now. 

Danny was sure Oeno would not hesitate to kill him once he got what he wanted, so he decided to play a bit dumb first. 

“What do you want from me?” 

A punch hit him in the abdomen and he coughed violently. 

_Okay, so much for my first plan_ , Danny thought. 

“Don't speak if I don't ask you to. Your team arrested my brother and they took all the drugs. Take a guess what we want.” 

“You want your stuff back and most probably also to get your brother out of prison, Oeno.” 

The man looked at his two accomplices. 

“Hey, the Detective's smarter than he looks like, except the thing with my brother. Actually you eased some weight off my shoulders when you booked him. Now all of this will be mine. 

I called your team, they will bring me the drugs and assist me to get off the island. In return, I'll give you back to them.” 

Danny glared up at him. 

“Smarter than you. Do you really think they will give you the drugs back, not to mention letting you go, huh?” 

Another hit, this time in the chest. Danny coughed when the air was forced out of his lungs by the punch. 

“I told your partner, that I would tell him where you are once I'm outta here, but I never said anything about you being still alive by then”, Oeno smiled wickedly. 

_That's it, I'm done_ , was Danny's thought when a fist hit him hard in the jaw. 

But before he could catch his breath he took another one. And this time the brutal fists didn't stop. After a few minutes the two men stepped back and Oeno came closer, holding the gun in his right hand. 

Danny lifted his head a bit. “You will gain nothing if you shoot me.” 

Oeno smiled. 

“No, but it would be funny to see you suffering until I'll kill you. We still have some time left.” 

With this words he shot Danny in the right shoulder. Danny moaned and bit his lips in an intent to stop giving this asshole any more pleasure. 

Oeno wanted to make him scream, Danny wouldn't give him this satisfaction. Nausea was rising inside him as he felt the blood pouring out of the wound and Danny swallowed thickly to keep himself from puking. 

  
  


One hour later

Danny fought weakly against the restraints but the rope was cutting into his wrists so he gave up. Blood was running down his temple and his shoulder was throbbing in a dull ache.

The bleeding of the gunshot wound didn't stop and Danny hoped that Steve was on his way. Oeno, who was sitting in front of him chuckled.

“Where do you think you're going? You still think you will get out of this alive? I want back what's mine!”

“I told you, they won't give it to you”, Danny repeated like it had become a mantra. 

Oeno stood up and went for the door.

“Do whatever you want with him, but don't kill him, yet. He still might be of use.” 

_Steve, hurry. Please._

Just as the door closed Danny could see the fist coming and it hit him hard in the stomach. He would have doubled over if he hadn't been bound to the chair.

Danny heaved out some bile and blood when the nausea came back alive. The torture continued for another few minutes until he was left alone.

His breath sounded strained and it was troubling to suck in the air. His chest hurt like hell, there were most likely a few broken ribs. But if he was honest to himself everything hurt and it became harder to stay awake and fight off the darkness that wanted to claim him.

_ Monkey I'm so sorry. Danno loves you. _ Danny sobbed and took another gasp for air, but he lost the fight. His eyelids dropped close and his head sagged when the darkness took over him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger. ;) I thought it would be a good way to end this chapter, because Chapter 3 is about...well you'll see. Thanks for following my story, kudos and comments. They are highly appreciated.  
> 


	3. Steve's to the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and the rest of Five-0 are on their way. But will they be in time?

Steve, Chin and Kono were standing at the entrance of the warehouse. HPD was surrounding the place and some of the officers were with them for backup. 

Steve counted to three then they entered and immediately got a warm welcome. Eight suspects were in there and shot at them. It took Five-0 and HPD a few minutes to either shot them or knock them out. A bullet grazed Steve's left upper arm, when he went determined for the small stairs that led down to the rooms that Kono had mentioned.

They got inside the rooms looking for remaining suspects who might be hiding but there was none.

“It's all clear. Where's Oeno?” 

“Looks like he escaped again.” 

“Commander!” 

Steve looked up and saw two HPD officers approaching, Oeno between them, hands cuffed behind his back.

“He tried to run off, but we caught him at the piers.” 

Steve nodded while glaring at Oeno.

“Take him to HPD.” 

The officers nodded in response and walked away.

  
  


Steve bend forward, pressing his hands on his knees and letting out a deep breath.

“Are you alright?” Chin asked, worried. 

“Danny. He's-” 

Suddenly Kono's voice rang out from a room at the end of the floor and interrupted Steve.

“Guys, over here!” 

Steve and Chin ran to her and watched as she pointed at a door, that was hidden behind a shelf.

“It's too heavy, I can't move it.” 

“Danny? Are you in there?” 

There was no response, but that door seemed like Steve's last hope. If Danny wasn't in there... Steve didn't want to complete that thought.

“Let's get it out of the way.” 

Together they managed to move the shelf and open the door.

It was dark inside the room and Steve's eyes needed a few seconds to adjust to the dim light of the bulb.

He gasped when he saw blood spilled everywhere. Danny's immobile form was tied down to a chair, his shoulder bleeding from a gunshot wound and bruises all over his face and upper body.

“Oh god”, Kono said when they got into the room. 

Steve swallowed thickly and whispered out his partner's name in horror.

“Danny.” 

Steve had never thought that he might be on a recovery mission instead of a rescue one. He ran to Danny's side and checked for a pulse. His hands were shaking and the small relief he felt when he found a fluttering, though barely noticeable heartbeat under his fingers was almost bringing him to the ground. But he stayed strong. 

Danny needed him functioning right know, panic wouldn't do anything good. Chin called for the EMTs who were waiting outside the warehouse.

Steve carefully untied Danny and helped putting him on the gurney the two paramedics brought in. Danny was stabilized for transport, hooked up to an IV which should help with the massive blood loss. Then he was rushed into the ambulance. Steve wasn't allowed to come with him, so he stood and watched the EMS driving away.

He looked kinda lost and Kono gave Chin a short look which he answered with a nod.

Kono laid a hand on Steve's back.

“Hey, Boss. Come on, we'll drive to the hospital. HPD will take care of everything here.” 

He looked at Kono and then nodded slightly. 

Steve was in the backseat, Kono right next to him, her hand gently on his leg, while Chin was driving. He was driving a little bit faster than allowed but Steve was grateful that he didn't follow the traffic law. Even though he knew there was nothing he could do for Danny now and that his partner was most probably in the OR already, he felt like he had to be there, sitting in the waiting room and killing time until they got some news. Until he could see Danny and be by his side. The place he belonged to.

_Danny, hang on. If not for me, then for Grace. She needs her father and I... I need my partner._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo. :) Danny is rescued but is he out of the woods?  
> I had two ideas for Danny's whereabouts. 1: Danny is in that hidden room.  
> 2: Danny is somewhere else on the island, far away. But the second idea was similar to another fanfiction I had just read and it wouldn't match with the time line so I went for the first one. I guess, Oeno thought Five-0 wouldn't find the hidden room. But he underestimate Kono's sharp eyes. XD  
> Sorry for this kinda short chapter, chapter 4 will be longer.  
> Next chapter is the last one.


	4. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this fanfiction. ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for following my story, the kudos and the reviews. I really appreciate any feedback or support. :)  
> I still own nothing, except my original characters. All rights belong to their respective owners.  
> Thank you to my lovely beta-reader Kamui_kun for hunting down and correcting my mistakes and her great suggestions and ideas.  
> Now have fun with the last chapter. ^^

Once they arrived at the hospital, Steve was pulled aside and got his wound cleaned and bandaged. After that he called Rachel which he had insisted to do himself.

She reacted worrying, like Steve had expected and told him she would come to the hospital. When Steve finished the call he went back to the private waiting room and joined Chin and Kono. Just like Rachel had said, she arrived twenty minutes later, Grace by her side.

“Uncle Steve!” 

“Gracie.” 

Steve crouched down, as Grace ran towards him and snuggled her head against his chest, while grabbing his shirt. Steve took her in his arms, hugging her tightly.

“Uncle Steve, will Danno be okay?” She asked worriedly, her voice muffled by Steve's shirt. Steve hold her even closer for a moment then retreated a bit to look at her. 

“Danno will be fine, Gracie. The doctors are taking care of him.” 

_Don't make a liar out of me, Danny,_ was Steve's thought when he looked up. 

Rachel greeted him silently with a small smile, then they sat down, waiting for any news on Danny's condition.

They had to wait for a few hours.

Steve was sitting on a couch, gently stroking Grace's back who was curled up on his lap and sleeping. Rachel was sitting next to them and her head had come to rest on Steve's right shoulder when she had fallen asleep. Chin was sitting on a chair while Kono silently walked around in the room, restless after sitting still for so long.

That was when the door to the waiting room opened and Dr. Fares showed up.

He was familiar to Five-0 since he had stitched Steve up after a case had gone wrong. He greeted them with a friendly smile, which was enough to light up Steve's heart a bit.

Kono woke Rachel to let her know the doctor was there.

When Dr. Fares started to speak he did it softly to not wake up Grace.

“Detective Williams is going to be fine. He is in the ICU, stable but fighting off an infection he caught because of the wound in his shoulder. The blood loss was intense and he was severely dehydrated but we could compensate that with blood transfusions and fluids. He's currently unconscious and heavily sedated but as soon as we start reducing the medication he will be able to wake up properly. I'm sure you want to stay with him, so we'll settle him in a private room that has a couch in it”, Dr. Fares smiled and looked at Steve. 

“Thank you, doctor.” 

Dr. Fares nodded friendly.

“I'll send a nurse in a few minutes to bring you to his room.” 

 

Thirty minutes later a nurse named Kaley told them Danny's room number and showed them the way. Rachel got in his room first, along with Steve and Grace.

Danny was hooked up to some monitors which displayed his vitals and had a nasal cannula to help him breathe. He ran a slight fever because of the infection and had an IV in his left hand.

The bruises on his face had already turned into a bright purple, so Grace was a bit scared when she saw him. Steve and Rachel calmed her down, reassuring her that Danno would be okay, while Chin and Kono joined them in the room. One hour later Rachel wanted to leave, but Grace begged her to let her stay with Danno so Steve convinced Rachel that it was okay.

“I'll watch over Grace and make sure she gets some rest.” 

Rachel nodded gratefully.

“I'll come back and pick her up tomorrow morning.” 

Steve agreed and sat Grace on his lap, so she could stay at her father's side.

“Is he okay?” Grace asked softly watching Danny as his chest rose and fell in light breathes. 

“Danno is fine, Gracie. He just needs some rest now. That's why he will sleep for a while”, Steve answered. 

Five-0 was surrounding the bed of his injured team member and watching his more or less peaceful sleep while the hours passed. Grace had fallen asleep on Steve's lap after a while so he carefully carried her to the couch and covered her with a blanket before returning to Danny's bedside.

From time to time Danny stirred like he was struggling against some restraints, but he always calmed down soon after it had started. But when it happened for the sixth time, he seemed to drift off into a nightmare and started to panic. Chin and Kono glanced worriedly at Danny but Steve was on his side, quickly taking Danny's hand in his own, squeezing it while being careful about the IV and whispering soothing words to his partner. 

“It's alright, Danny. You're at the hospital. You're safe.” 

Danny moaned anxiously and continued to fight the invisible enemy.

“It's okay. I'm right here, Danno.” 

Suddenly Danny's fight came to an end and he went limp.

“S'eve...” 

“Yeah, I'm here, babe. I've got you. You're okay.” 

Danny took a deep breath and fell back in a deep sleep.

 

 

5 days later 

Steve was sitting on Danny's side like he had been doing for the last few days. He only had left once to refresh himself and get some rest at home but returned after a few hours, telling Chin he just couldn't find peace in sleep if he had to think about Danny and his nightmares. Steve was grateful that his partner's condition was improving and the fever had broken down.

Dr. Fares had reduced the medication except the one for the pain and Danny had been in and out since then, never fully aware of his surroundings, but he seemed to be calmed by Steve's presence.

Once Steve went out and down to the ground-floor to get something to eat at the cafeteria. When he came back, Danny was screaming and struggling against two nurses who tried to hold him down. Steve interfered, gripped Danny's arm firmly and spoke to him. His soothing words reached Danny and he went back to sleep.

Steve was worried. Even though Danny woke up from time to time, he seemed to be caught somewhere else. Like he was still in that small room, being tortured... 

Steve gritted his teeth. He wished he could make Oeno pay for causing Danny so much pain and fear. Jail was way too easy for this guy. A shark cage would fit him so much better.

Steve smirked a bit when he imagined Oeno being in that cage, surrounded by sharks. Struggling, screaming for his mommy.

“You have a face.” 

Steve startled and glanced towards the bed until he was staring into two bright blue eyes, looking back at him.

“Danno!” 

“Didn't we talk 'bout that?” Danny answered with a light smile. 

“What, you wake up after worrying me to death for almost a week and first thing you do is start an argument with me?” 

“Sorry. Could you please lift up the bedhead a bit?” 

“Way better”, said Steve and pressed the button. 

Danny gave him a small nod, when the bedhead was high enough and he could comfortably look at Steve.

“So how are you feeling?” 

“Like I'm one giant bruise, which is quite the truth, I guess. So what was that mischievous smile about, huh?” 

Steve sighed. Danny couldn't let go of anything. It was just not part of his nature.

“I imagined throwing Oeno in a shark cage for what he did to you.” 

Danny stared at him, surprised.

“I never thought the day will come that I'll say this, but I would be fine with that.” 

Steve nodded grimly.

“You got him?” 

“Oeno? Yeah, HPD booked him when he tried to run off.” 

“What, not Super-SEAL?” 

Steve smiled.

“No, Super-SEAL was looking for his partner.” 

Danny was at a loss for words. He had hoped that Steve would do everything to find him, but letting a suspect run, especially Oeno? That was even more than Danny could have asked for.

“Thank you”, he croaked out. 

“Don't mention it. What would I do without my Danno?” 

Danny grabbed Steve's hand which rested on the bed and squeezed it.

“I'm serious. I was afraid you wouldn't find me in time. That Grace would have to grow up without her father.” 

“Hey. Don't do that, Danny. You know, we're ohana. And don't worry about Gracie, she was here and didn't want to leave until she was sure you would be fine.” 

“You took care of her?” 

“Just for one night. Rachel went home, so I watched over Grace.” 

“Thanks.” 

“You should get some rest. You look...a bit banged up.” 

Danny laughed, but winced when a flash of pain reminded him of the bruises all over his body.

“Easy there. No harsh movements. As you said, one giant bruise.” 

Danny nodded.

“Yeah, thanks for reminding me. They did quite a job on me.” 

Danny paused, looking upon the expression that appeared in Steve's face.

“What's with the guilty look, McGoof?” 

“Nothing.” 

Danny snorted.

“That my friend, is not 'nothing'. Spit it out.” 

“I think I should have been there earlier. I should have known that Oeno was behind all of this.” 

Danny tried to push himself up, but cried out in pain as he put pressure on his injured shoulder.

“Danny!” Steve's eyes widened in pure terror as he jumped to assist Danny and slowly lowered him back on the mattress. 

Danny panted, his face a grimace of pain.

“Sorry.....I forgot about the damn gunshot wound.” 

“You forgot?” 

“Yeah, it happens, when you're kinda messy in the head from all the meds.” 

Steve shook his head in disbelief.

“Wait, there was something I wanted to say...Oh yeah! What made you think you are the one to blame?” 

“Danny-” 

“Drop it, I'm the one speaking now.” 

Danny had caught his breath and Steve decided to do as he said.

“I heard you. When I relived the time in that room I heard you calling out for me, telling me that I was safe and that you were there. So stop blaming yourself. You came to my rescue, like I was a damsel in distress. And joke aside, you took care of my daughter. That's why I love you, man.” 

“Danny.” 

“That's all you have to say?” 

Steve smiled.

“No. One more thing. Always.” 

Danny smiled back brightly and Steve was sure that everything was going to be okay now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following my story until the end. I hope you liked it.  
> Okay, maybe the story got a bit fluffy at the end, but I love bromance situations between those two. Maybe some of you know the sentence: “That's why I love you, man.” from episode 5x12. I watched it and well, loved the dialogue in the end, so I wanted to include a part of it here. I'm sorry for the sudden ending, but this felt like a good way to end this story, before I fail in describing rehabilitation and such. XD  
> I barely have any medical knowledge though I think it's an interesting subject. ;)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> I used a map to look up some places, but I've never been in Hawaii before, so please excuse me if I made any mistakes or screwed some locations up. I used some artistic freedom in this one, means I also have no idea if HPD can “close” a warehouse for two months. So let's just pretend they can. ;) 
> 
> This work is already complete on my computer, so I'll upload the following chapters within this week.  
> Reviews are highly appreciated. :)


End file.
